Brotherly Love
by TARDISgirl97
Summary: In a bet, Victoria Williams life goes from calm to chaotic in a matter of minutes. England has gone mad and is using his magic against his allies. Japan betrays the Axis and sides with England. Prussia tries to find a way to free everyone before England can kill them. Warning: Contains graphic yaoi and blood. Don't flame if you don't like it! Just don't read it...
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Williams walked quietly into the room that the mysterious person disappeared into. She was investigating a mental asylum when she saw, out of the corner of her eye someone, with ice blonde hair, and red eyes. She had ice blonde hair and violet eyes and a slim figure. She normally wore her uniform, consisting of a black dress coat with the Canadian flag on the shoulder and a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of white boots with black tips. Only today she was wearing a pair of jeans and a red tee shirt with red converse, completing a dare given to her by her brother Alfred Jones. She had to stay in the local insane asylum over night. She was in one of the cells when she heard some sounds coming from down the hall, and decided to follow it. She was currently being led into a dark dank room by the mysterious figure. He was leading her over to the table in the center of the room.

She cringed as the man patted the table, the metallic sound echoing throughout the room.

His crimson eyes burned through her as she stepped cautiously towards the table where her captor was waiting.

She pulled herself up onto the table and he placed a hand on her chest. Pushing her down onto the table and fastening her hands to it. She struggled against her captors hands, to no avail. He fingered the black belt on her jeans and undid it slowly. She struggled even more, and even drew in a breath to scream, but he clapped his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

Moving back down her slowly, as if to taunt her, he yanked her pants off leaving her in her undergarments. He fingered the hem and pulled them down letting them fall to the floor in a small satin heap.

Massaging her lower area, he uncovered her mouth and placed a gag to keep her quiet.

He undid his uniform, letting his navy blue colored pants fall to the floor, all while thrusting his fingers into her.

He smirked visibly in the darkness and the girl was beginning to wonder why she had followed him, as she struggled even more.

He got up on the the table resting on his knees and his eyes looking over her splendid frame. He teased her entrance with his erection and she gasped against the gag. He laughed lowly and thrust against her, hard and deep. She screamed, but it was muffled by the cloth. He sighed in satisfaction and moaned in pleasure ans he continued thrusting, in and out, in and out. The girl squirmed beneath his grasp and screamed, muffledly through the cloth. He pulled out of her slowly and jumped back off the table when he heard a sharp noise outside the room. He yanked his pants back on and wielded his gun, as the intruder stepped calmly into the room. He gasped at the sight before him, as the girl desperately crossed her legs in a vain attempt to conceal her self. The intruder had blue eyes that shone in the dim light, ans silky blonde hair that was slicked back. The other laughed and murmured in a soft voice.

"Bruder, how nice of you to join us. I was just getting to the fun part." The girl gasped as he put his hand on her leg. He twisted it in an odd direction and it made a loud crack, followed by a piercing scream. He fingered her hand gently, and she tried desperately to pull away but he had already snapped her wrist. She let out another muffled scream and blonde only stood there in shock as his big bruder destroyed this girl.

He laughed and taunted blonde.

"Come on, Germany, is that the best you can do, Just stand there as if you can stop me that way? Come on Give me what you got." the girl let out a muffled cry as he crushed her jaw. Germany cringed and took a cautious step forward as the girl coughed up blood, staining the gag. His brother laughed and lunged at Germany. He ducked and drew his gun, pointing it at his brothers head.

"Come now Prussia. Leave her alone." Germany growled darkly.

The girl was obviously struggling to breathe through the blood. Prussia was still grounded, so Germany took this as a chance to save the girl. He pulled off his jacket and placed it over her hips, to cover herself and drew his knife to cut the cloth. The girl eyed it warily and she wheezed and stained the cloth even more with blood. Germany tore the cloth and she coughed up another gush of blood. Germany had to work fast as he pressed his knife against the leather restraints. She flinched badly at his cold touch but let him work at freeing her, knowing that oxygen was far more important than him touching her. Germany placed his hand behind her back and eased her into a sitting position where she coughed roughly, ridding her lungs of blood and fluids. He patted her back and laid her back down at the sound of Prussia behind him. He smiled sinisterly and lunged at Germany. In reaction Germany swung his gun right into Prussia's head. He fell flat to he ground on impact and muttered something incomprehensible before passing out cold. Seeing his work was done he gathered the girl into his arms, carefully avoiding her injured areas and walked slowly out of the room, his boots clanging against the metal floor of the asylum. He carried the now unconscious girl out to the car where his allies, Japan and Italy were waiting.

"What happened Germany?" Italy asked and Japan nodded. He remained silent and the nations faces fell.

Germany set the girl down in the backseat of the car. Japan sat back with her to keep her head up so she wouldn't suffocate.

Italy remained silent for the remainder of the trip to Germany's headquarters. Japan rushed inside ahead of the other two to prepare medical supplies for the girl. Germany had medical training from his years on the battle field. He set the girl down on the table where Japan was setting things up. Italy had rushed away to retrieve clothing for the girl. Germany grabbed his coat and turned away leaving Japan to heal her. He tossed his jacket on to the sofa and ran a hand through his hair, reminiscing. Italy' s shrill voice brought him out of his memory and he strode after him to where Japan was setting her wrist and wrapping it. He was very good at these things and Germany trusted him with quite a lot.

He sat down at the table and watched as Japan' s skilled hands moved over her face gently pressing the bone into place. She visibly flinched, in the grasp of a nightmare. She moaned and Japan hushed her and continued his work. When he was finished Italy helped Japan dress her. She looked kind of cute in Italy's blue clothes, and Germany silently watched as her chest rose and fell in sleep.

He remember her violet eyes crying for help and her blonde hair matted with blood now clean and falling around her bandaged face in soft tendrils. He sighed and matched those eyes to someone else familiar. The name had him tongue tied. But as he remember the soft voice he slowly remembered the owner. "Canada." He thought out loud, and Japan looked up with a questioning look.

"She is related to Canada. She has the same eyes and hair color. It has to be him."

"I'll call Mr. Canada." Italy's voice rang in Germany's head.

A few minutes later Italy returned and told the two that Canada was coming to reclaim his sister shortly. Germany nodded and Japan looked up from his cup of tea at Italy.

A short while later a small, timid knock sounded at the door. Italy got up to answer it, tripping over the leg of Germany's chair in the process. Germany reached out and caught the Italian and set him on his feet. Italy muttered a hurried thanks before rushing to the door. He came back moments later with America and the other one behind him.

"Is my sister here?" the other one, Canada asked quietly.

Japan nodded towards the table with the still sleeping girl.

"Oh, Victoria! What happened to her?" Canada turned his angry glance towards Germany. Who proceeded to tell the North American brothers the story.

The two let out a gasp and Canada stared sadly at his sister. America placed an arm around him.

"Prussia. Raped. My. Sister." Canada muttered angrily. Japan nodded not looking up at the duo and sighed.

"America muttered some profanities at no one in particular and Germany hung his head, sad that he had not gotten there earlier. Canada nodded quietly and looked to Japan quietly. He spoke up for the first time since he had arrived. " She cannot go with you now. She is still to injured."

Canada sighed and turned to leave when Germany got up to stop him, seeing how much he cared for his sister, and told him that he could stay with them until she could go with him, home. She moaned in her sleep and Canada rushed over to her. Agreeing to Germany's offer as he stroked her flushed cheek softly. Germany smiled at this, he wished that Prussia and him got along this well. He turned to go to his spare room to prepare it for the Americas and Italy trailed along quietly. Staying out of the way and staying too quiet.

"Vats on your mind Italy?" Germany asked.

"i was just thinking about how I would feel if this happened to Romano. I would be heartbroken." He replied, his voice breaking on heartbroken. Germany sensed the sadness in his friend and rushed to comfort him. The one thing that tugged at his feeling was close one's crying. He hated seeing someone upset that he was close to.

Italy sniffled and pulled out of Germany's embrace, He finished pulling the covers over the bed and and smoothing them out. He heard Italy leading them to the room.

Germany brushed past them on his way out and he stepped cautiously into the room where Japan was still watching the girl. She moaned again and Germany walked over to where she was. He placed his hand lightly on her forehead and stroked her flushed, warm cheeks.

"She appears to be a little varm." he noted and Japan got up and wet a cloth to place on her forehead, where it wasn't covered in bandage. She looked so small and helpless in the white sheet and the bandages covering her soft skin. He couldn't believe his big bruder did this to such an innocent girl.

He heard a faint crying sound and turned his head towards the hall. He walked down towards the two's room and saw America crying into Canada's shoulder.

"This i-is a-all my f-fault." America whispered in between sobs. Germany poked his head into the room and Canada looked up at him sadly.

"Vat happened?" Germany whispered as Americas sobs reduced to hiccups and sniffles.

"America challenged Vicky to a bet. If she could stay in the old asylum one night he would pay her one hundred bucks. She agreed to it and now America feels this whole incident is his fault." Canada murmured as he rubbed the now hiccuping America.

"Oh." The astonished German replied.

America looked up and wiped at his eyes furiously at the sight of Germany in the room.

Germany got up from his kneeing position by the bed and headed for the door, only to be stopped by a still sniffling America.

"Wait! Umm... I uh just wanted to thank you for saving our sister. You are a real hero." America said as a visible blush spread across Germany's face. He nodded and rushed out of the room.

"With all the love from her brothers, I think she vill be just fine." Germany said as he placed a small kiss on the girls non-injured cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Germany stood over the girl. She was pale, aside from the blush spreading over her marred face.

The light over head gave her face a paper thin appearance. The only healthy looking part of her face was her gorgeous hair. It was creamy blonde and wavy. It framed her face and glowed under the dim light. Japan had washed it gently and when it dried, lay in little kinks around her.

She was about as tall as Italy and had a slim figure. Her leg had been shattered by Prussia and her wrist broken as well. She was raped and to be left for dead, had Germany not been there to stop his bruder and save her. Japan was an expert in the medical field, thus giving Germany an advancement in the war. He heard faint sniffles and Canada's quiet voice calming the flustered nation. He actually felt sorry for the leader of the Allies. He believed that he had caused this tragedy, and no matter how much he and Canada tried to assure him, he refused to forgive himself.

Japan strode into the room with a small glass of beer for Germany. He held it out and Germany cautiously took it. Fearing what was in it, he took a sip.

The liquid burned his throat, yet provided a comforting feeling. He savored it and drank it slower than usual.

After he had finished the glass. He felt tired and queasy. He decided to sit down by the girl's bedside. She shifted in her sleep and Germany smiled gently.

Moments later he passed out and the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

He woke up, feeling achy, tired, and queasy. He recognized the area he was being held captive in as the back of a military truck. Struggling to lift his head up he noticed England behind the wheel. His mind was going a million miles a minute in rage at the Allies. They had tricked him. He noticed that Canada and his sister were also being held captive. The girl appeared very uncomfortable to be in a sitting position. Her face contorted into a grimace whenever the car drove over a bump.

He sat up and ran his hand through his hair, smoothing it back out of his face.

The Canadians looked up at him and smiled weakly.

It appeared that their hands were bound and their ankles in shackles.

Germany peeked at his hands and feet and noticed that he was fettered as well.

He was, in fact, already making a plan to get back at the Allies after he figured out how to get free.

Canada cleared his throat, and Victoria grimaced as they passed over a bump.

Germany turned his head towards a moaning sound from elsewhere in the truck. Italy was laying face down and mumbling something about pasta in his sleep.

The flustered German tried to wrap his head around what was occurring. Japan had drugged him and Italy, placed them in a truck with England and supposedly was trying to capture them.

Japan smiled sadly from the other corner, whispered a muffled I'm sorry. Germany turned his head away from his traitor and scowled at the floor.

The Japanese man shot a scowl at Canada who made to speak to Germany and he silenced instantly.

The car jerked to an abrupt halt and Victoria groaned in pain as Canada held on to her best he could with no hands.

The door opened letting in a barrage of light. The three captives squinted against the bright light. America was standing behind England, his hands, in shackles as well? Germany felt a hand tugging on his sleeve and he was being pulled out of the truck. He stepped down and tripped over the Brits foot, landing face first in the dry dirt. He struggled to get up and England had Japan escort the rest while he yanked Germany up by the sleeve. He stood about a head over the British man, but England showed no fear. He simply led the man to a large building. He heard a whimper behind him and saw that Japan was making Victoria walk. He supported her on one side, but she still had trouble walking.

They walked into the building and were met by, Russia. He was in his light green uniform and did not have his scarf on. Victoria stared up at him but her face contorted into a grimace as Japan tugged her along. Ivan showed no sympathy as he led the group to a hallway littered with cells. He ordered something in his language that the other two understood as they started to shove the prisoners into particular cells. Germany was placed into a cell with medical supplies and a table in the corner. He feared what was to come. He turned to the door when it squeaked open and Russia walked in. Closing the door behind him, he turned to Germany and motioned for him to walk to the table. The tall Russian pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the cuffs on Germany's hands. Germany was pushed over to the table and he jumped onto it. The Russian pushed him down on the table and strapped him to it. In shock from the events he complied easily.

"You stay here, while I prepare. Da?"The Russian asked as he walked over to the cabinet. Germany struggled feebly against his restraints as he watched Russia pull out a large syringe and a vial of some blue colored liquid.

He swore under his breath as he realized that the new powers were testing drugs on him. Ivan filled the syringe with a given amount and placed the lid on it as he prepared the alcohol swab and something else, he couldn't tell what it was. He flinched as the man placed a hand on his arm and noticed for the first time that he had no shirt on. He shivered as the cold of the metal table set in to his senses. Russia pulled the cap off of the syringe and wiped an area of Germany's arm with the alcohol swab. He pressed the needle into the pale flesh of his arm and injected him with the thick liquid. In mere moments the Germans screams were building in his throat. The liquid roared in his veins creating a burning sensation to excruciating to bear. He whimpered and Russia laughed lowly. He called something in his language to someone and England strode in. The room started spinning and he shut his eyes, in a vain attempt to stop it.

"Uh, Uh, Uh." The Brit murmured as he shook the German. He opened his eyes and noticed England staring down at him evilly. He flinched away from hi touch, as it filled his body with a pins and needles sensation.

Russia laughed his, Kolkolkolkol, laugh and Germany tried in vain to block it out.

Darkness came but the pain remained even in his unconscious state.

Prussia stepped into the shuddering Americans room and shoved him towards the table in the far left. He smirked and the American jumped onto the table. The ex-nation placed a hand on the mans chest and pushed him down on the table. America shivered as his bare back touched the cold metal of the table. Prussia laughed as he strapped the American to the table. He was partially upset that he did not get to have the girl. But he settled for one of her older brothers.

He filled a syringe and glanced back at the American on the table. He was fighting against the restraints. Prussia held up the needle and the American shut his eyes and let out a quiet whimper. The powerful nation was afraid of a little pin prick? That is funny. Prussia thought as he prepare the alcohol swab. The American stilled as he placed a strong hand on his arm and wiped the area down with the alcohol swab. He inserted the needle into his arm and America flinched. He opened his eyes and looked up into the cold, crimson eyes of his torturer and gave his best scowl before he was reduced to a dreamless, drug-induced slumber.

Canada shivered and examined his surroundings. He turned to the door and saw Japan walk in. He had a sad expression on his face. His brown eyes turned towards Canada and he motioned for him to stand up. He complied and Japan unlocked the shackles on his hands. He gently pushed Canada towards a chair in the far corner of the room. It had leather restraints for hands and feet. Canada sat down and Japan restrained him. He struggled against them but Japan placed a hand on his arm and his body went numb. He would have to learn that move. Canada thought, as he watched Japan prepare a needle and a mask connected to... Canada followed to tube with his eyes and found it was connected to a gas tank. He shivered as he wondered what was in it. He turned hi head as Japan neared it with the mask. The nation placed a hand on the side of his face and forced him to look at him. He strapped the mask to Canada's face and looked away sadly.

Canada held his breath for as long as he could, but was soon in need on oxygen. He took in a cautious breath and nearly choked. The Canadian breathed slower and noticed that his vision was becoming blurry. He blinked and the last thing he saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Japan injecting him with a bluish liquid.

England strode into the room containing the girl. She was massaging her ankle. She looked up and let out a startled sound before backing further into her corner. England stepped over and picked her up by her collar. She struggled against the grip. But only succeeded in hitting her bad leg on the nation. She screamed in pain as England dropped her on the table. She hit her head and stopped screaming. Russia stepped in, having heard the commotion, and was followed by Prussia. He had the medicine. The medicine was only to be injected in one spot. On the rear. He held it up and smiled. England held up the syringe and Prussia filled it. Russia, gently flipped the girl over and strapped her to the table, undid the tie on the girls pants, that matched the Italian prisoner's pants, and gently pulled them down. He pulled on the boy shorts and she moaned quietly, apparently knowing what was to come, or what she thought was to come.

Prussia smiled menacingly and stepped over to where Russia was standing. He fingered the edge of her bandage and the Russian slapped his hand away from her. England had prepared the necessary supplies and pulled the cap off of the syringe. He neared the flesh of her rear and she whimpered as Prussia placed a hand on her bad leg to keep her still. He injected her with the substance and while she was still conscious, took the DNA samples. He handed the bag to Russia and he ran them to the lab.

They had taken samples from everyone, whether it be, skin fragments, blood, of saliva. They needed the evidence that the drugs were working.

A few hours later, Canada's head shot up and he struggled against the invisible restraints that held him to the bed. He cried out for America and Russia had heard. He stepped into the Canadians cell and saw he was in the grips of a nightmare, probably associated with the drug. He shook his shoulder and his eyes opened. He backed away sluggishly as he noticed the Russian standing over him. Russia murmured something in his native language and gently grabbed Canada's hand and led him away. The dazed Canadian stumbled along beside Russia, as he muttered something about his bear.

Russia pulled Canada into a room where England was sitting at a desk, going over DNA results.

He set Canada down on the bench and he continued to mumble incoherent gibberish under his breath.

England sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper with simple questions on it.

"What is your name?" The Brit asked, when Canada had looked at him.

"Matthew." he replied tiredly.

"Right. Question two. Where are you right now?"

"Asylum." Canada murmured into his hands.

"Good. Who is your brother?"

"Alfred."

"Right, Why are you here?" The Brit finished.

"You gave us evil medicines that made us sleep." Canada said stifling a yawn.

England smiled, obviously pleased with the results.

Russia got up and dragged the tired Canadian to his cell.

He dragged America and the others once they were awake and repeated the process. On the last one, the girl, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to England.

Dazedly, she asked what he was doing.

"I take you to Mr. England, da?" The Russian said smiling at her. She nodded and closed her eyes, but before she knew it she was laying on a cushioned bench with her injured leg up on the arm rest.

Hello, Victoria. How are we today?" England asked.

"Hi and how am I supposed to know how you are? But I feel awful." She replied. Russia covered up his laugh with his sleeve and England smirked.

"Alright then. Do you remember you name?"

"Victoria. You told me earlier." She stated tiredly.

"She's smart, that one." England whispered to Russia. He nodded and smiled down on the girl, who smiled back, not recognizing him as one of her torturers, even though he was the one who had taken her pants. He blushed and regretted it. While England thought of more questions, not wanting to use the ones on the sheet.

"Do you know where we are Victoria?"

"In the... Asylum, I was attacked in." her voice got lower until she was whispering. You could hear a snicker outside the door and an angry sounding, ow!

"Well then, Do you know what we did to you in the room?"

"Prussia, touched me, his burning touch, and the burning medicine, and silence." She said more to herself than the two nations.

"Hmm. Prussia will forever be a scar in her memories. She has experienced, and seen what cannot be unseen." England murmured, and Russia could feel the temperature grow colder, and the aura of the room grow dark. Russia shivered and the girl closed her eyes. The tension was so thick that Russia was thinking that it could be cut with a knife.

"Well then Ivan, take her back to her room and we will discuss what will occur next." England said, cutting the silence. Russia let out the breath he had been holding and nodded.

"I will, da? Should I fetch the others,da?" Russia queried as he gathered the girl into his arms.

"Yes, thank you. Tell them that we have some important information to discuss."

"Yes sir." Russia replied as he took the girl back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia was sitting on the cold floor of the asylum. He fiddled his thumbs, threw pebbles at the wall, and a few other things, but he was still bored. He wanted to play with the girl, but England said no.

Russia walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He let out a startled yelp and struggled to get free. Russia turned him to face him and Prussia looked up at him.

"England says, the we have important stuff to talk about, da?" The Russian said, as Prussia nodded. He followed Russia down the hall to England's office, getting Japan on the way. He followed with a sad look on his face and flinched when Prussia laid a hand on his shoulder.

Russia knocked three times on the door and England opened on the third knock.

"Hello, gentlemen. I believe we have some important matters to breach." He said leading them into the room.

"First off, we have to heal the girl, she is too injured to complete the tests. Second, we have to prepare more of the anticodine for the others."

"But if we heal the girl, she will try to get away, won't she?" Prussia queried.

"She is too smart to try and run away without a plan."

"We have to keep the others locked up unless testing, da?" Russia asked, his usual smile on his face.

"Indeed, and today we will start the testing on the git, America, and Germany. The other two will have to wait.

"Aright sir, what tests wir we be preforming on the two?" Japan asked, speaking for the first time the whole meeting.

"The IQ, and the running tests, You will need the electrodes for the running and these papers are for the IQ." The Brit said, handing them the papers and the electrodes box. Russia took the box and Prussia took the papers. They were dismissed and Prussia went and gathered the two nations they would need.

America stumbled along behind Prussia and continued tripping over his own boots. He still wasn't wearing a shirt but had grey sweatpants on. Germany had black ones. He walked upright and blinked against the tiredness. The two nations were led into a testing room, with a treadmill in one corner and a small desk in the other.

Germany was pulled to the treadmill, and America was sat down at the desk.

Germany was handed a black shirt and a pair of white tennis shoes. He sat down on the small chair that was there and pulled on the shoes, not bothering to tie them, and tucked the laces into the side. He was yanked up and over to the treadmill by an impatient Prussian.

"Bruder, why are you doing this?" He queried as Prussia was sticking things to his chest under his shirt.

Prussia smiled and pushed Germany towards the treadmill.

He put it on a low setting, but high enough to make the German trip before jogging against the moving belt. The Prussian marked something on his chart and turned the mill a bit faster. Germany stumbled on the belt, before he ran as fast as he could on that speed. Prussia marked something on his chart again and queried, "How high can you go?"

"Usually on a five or six setting." He replied groggily.

Prussia nodded and put it on four. Germany was staring to pant, though this time he was the on e who turned it up. It was on five and Prussia was watching with great interest. The Prussian turned it lower and lower until Germany was walking slowly.

Prussia handed him a small thing of water, and he sipped it slowly, fearing that he might be drugged again.

Seeing his bruder's hesitation he reassured him that the procedure was only to steal them away.

Germany took bigger sips and finished it while his brother was recording things on his handy dandy chart. He looked over to America after he got off and saw America struggling on a problem. Russia was standing over him, waiting for him to answer. America finally wrote something down and Russia took the paper. He stared at it. All over the paper was drawings of hamburgers. On one problem it asked him to find x. He circled it and said, here it is. Russia sighed heavily and Prussia laughed

"Kesesesesesesesese."

America was resting his head on the table and Germany was looking at him through his water bottle.

The medicine was still obviously effecting them. Prussia looked to Germany who was now investigating his water bottle and back to America who had conked out on the desk. Russia looked up at him from marking down stuff on a sheet and gave a questioning look. Prussia nodded and Russia carried the paper in one hand and hoisted America over his shoulder with the other. The American was snoring lightly and Germany chuckled for no apparent reason. He muttered something about wurst and walked on in a dazed fashion. Prussia held on to his shoulder in case he too keeled over.

England met them in the hallway and he chuckled at the sight of America over the Russian's shoulder.

He whispered something to Germany and he smiled letting out an amused sigh.

"What on earth did we give them?" Prussia queried.

"It is a special medicine that is activated by movement. Germany was most heavily effected from his high metabolism and most likely Italy will be too." England replied looking at Germany with an amused expression.

The normally strict and serious German was now laughing quietly at Prussia's boots. He somehow found them amusing.

England nodded to the two and continued down the hall after receiving the papers from Russia.

Russia plopped America down on the bed and the drowsy nation just continued to snore.

In another room Prussia tossed his bruder onto the bed and Germany let out a slurred ow.

Prussia smiled, "Germans don't get drunk?" He teased. "You look pretty drunk to me."

Prussia pushed his brother down onto the bed and Germany laughed at Prussia.

"Why are there little birds on the ceiling?" Germany asked his big brother.

"I don't know bruder. What color are the birds?" He queried playing along with the game.

"They are yellow and red and purple..." Germany trailed off.

"Those are very pretty birds bruder."

"Yeah." And with that Germany fell asleep.

Prussia chuckled and walked out closing the door to his room. He wanted to pay a visit to the girl.

He ran into Russia on the way and was asked to check on Canada.

Prussia pouted and continued on his way now to Canada's room.

Canada was conked out, leaning against the wall and had bits of drool on his face. Prussia chuckled and walked over to his bed. The Canadian stirred and mumbled something about his bear in his sleep.

Prussia snorted and continued walking to the cabinet in the far corner of the room. He grabbed the syringe and bottle of medicine following thee instructions on the sheet Russia gave to him. He filled the syringe and out a cap on it. He prepared a small alcohol pad and walked over to the sleeping Canadian.

He rubbed a small spot on the nations arm with the alcohol and pulled off the cap with his teeth. Canada stirred but did not wake up. He injected him with the syringe quickly and the Canadian groaned, deep in sleep. Prussia disposed of the syringe and walked out shutting and locking the door behind him.

He continued on his way to the girls room. Smirking, he walked up to her door. He opened it quietly and saw Russia with her. He swore under his breath, and left, shutting the door quietly.

Russia was talking to the girl while he prepared the syringe full of antivenin for the after effects.

Japan had joined him to treat her wounds and she was laughing with them over stuff (Probably to not cry). She was the only one of all of them who had a different reaction to the medicine. Everyone acted drunk and she was the sober one. She was a nice girl and Russia felt guilty for kidnapping her. She liked him the most and like Prussia the least fro what he did to her. After England found out he near fired the Prussian but kept him for good reason. He wouldn't let Prussia near her for anything, even to apologize. Russia looked down at their intertwined hands. Japan had recommended this while he changed her dressings, and Russia had volunteered to do it. He looked at her small hand in his large one and smiled. She closed her eyes and tightened her grip ever so slightly as Japan apparently hit a tender spot on her leg. She was closer to being healed because of the fast acting stuff England gave her. Her leg was healing slowly and her cuts and bruises were fading slowly. Russia brushed a strand of hair out of her face and she sighed.

Japan finished on her leg and she breathed a sigh of relief. Russia decided that he would have to compromise with England to get her out of here. He didn't want to see her tortured like the others.


End file.
